Deal from the Multiverse
by Jthemann
Summary: With elsa and zeltrax defeated again because of a new dino thunder ranger and their very existence threatened by mesogog, Could a prototype machine zeltrax created finally give them the upper hand?


**Chapter:** **1**

One day when Zeltrax and Elsa were fighting the dino thunder rangers. The rangers gained a new member of their team the legendary tommy oliver. Tommy had acquired a new power to become the dino thunder black ranger. After elsa and zeltrax saw that he had become a new ranger they retreated back to their base. When elsa and zeltrax got to their base they were confronted by their boss mesogog.He asked them weren't they able to destroy the rangers.

Elsa then said that tommy was able to use the black dino gem to become the black ranger. Mesogog then became furious held his claw up and growled as if he were going to destroy them. Zeltrax then explained to mesogog that he's been working on a time portal. He also said that it's not yet finished but they could probably use it to destroy the rangers. Mesogog then told zeltrax and elsa that if they don't have the rangers destroyed in seventy three hours then they will be destroyed.

Mesogog then left zeltrax and elsa so they could figure out what they were going to do. Elsa asked zeltrax why he never told her that he had a time portal. Zeltrax then explained to her that it was going to be a surprise. Zeltrax then led elsa to his secret science room and showed her the machine. Zeltrax then uncovered the machine and switched on the lever that was on the left side of it.

The time portal then began to glow green. A mysterious silhouette of a person showed. The silhouette started to slowly walk through. Elsa and zeltrax were shocked As through the time machine came what looks to them like a green power ranger with a gold overshield. Zeltrax and elsa asked who they were. The suit dematerialized off of them and the person replied that they were rita repulsa.

 **Chapter:** **2**

Rita stared down zeltrax and elsa and asked who are you and why have you summoned me here as she looked around. Zeltrax snapped back at her and declared that she lower her tone of voice. Rita then held up her staff at zeltrax and put him in a state of temporary paralysis. Elsa was shocked and worryingly told rita that their trying to get rid of a team of power rangers. Zeltrax's paralysis then wore off and he asked rita if she could help them.

Rita then looked at both zeltrax and elsa and smiled. She explained that she was dealing with a team of rangers herself but defeated them already. Elsa and zeltrax were shocked. They told her of the dino thunder rangers and that they gained a stubborn new member called tommy oliver. Rita smiled again and also explained that in her universe there was a tommy oliver that she defeated and could help them under one condition.

Zeltrax and elsa asked what the condition was, Rita then demanded that zeltrax leave the room and that she gets a taste of elsa. Zeltrax confused looked at rita, and zeltrax seeing that her eyes were glowing green with a menacing look left the room. Rita then began to play with elsa's long hair twirling it around her fingers. Elsa then became nervous, Rita then started to lick elsa's face and whispered in her ear if she's ever had a sexual experience with another woman. Then before elsa could even say anything rita told her that she's about to.

Rita began to rub elsa's pussy through her clothes. Rita used her left hand and started caressing elsa's left breast and even her nipple. Rita then took her left hand and ripped a hole in elsa's skin tight suit around her pussy. And when she saw that elsa had a smooth medium sized patch of black pubic hair she smiled.

Rita then began to slap elsa's pussy with her left hand and spit on her fingers. She then put her middle and ring finger in elsa's pussy and started to slowly finger her. Elsa then became overwhelmed with ecstasy and liked what rita was doing to her so much she started to drip discharge. Rita noticed this and she decided to go faster and faster fingering elsa's pussy. Eventually rita fingered elsa so fast that elsa exploded with pee while her discharge was seeping out of her pussy.

 **Chapter: 3**

Rita repulsa then took both of her hands and ripped elsa's skin tight pants and skin tight shirt off. She then pushed elsa down to the ground where elsa landed on her back. Rita then began dematerializing all her clothes off to reveal her b cup breast with her perky dark nipples. Rita also revealed that she had a big bush of pubic hair with shades of black and green. Rita then walked up to elsa who was still laying on the floor and squated over her face.

Rita then took both of her hands and spreaded her pussy open to reveal her pussy dripping with discharge. She then told elsa to stick out her tongue. Elsa hesitated at first but then stuck out her tongue and rita lowered her pussy on her tongue. Rita then began to pump up and down on elsa's tongue with her discharge dripping over elsa's lips and in her mouth. Elsa then took her tongue out of ritas pussy and took both of her hands and pushed rita to the ground.

Elsa then took her left hand and wiped ritas discharge off of her lips and wiped it on her tongue chewed a little and swallowed it. Elsa then sat up and got on her knees and put her face to ritas pussy. Elsa then took both her hands and spreaded ritas ass cheeks and licked rita from her hairy asshole all the way to the top of her pubic hair. Rita got so excited while elsa was doing it that she splurted some pee in elsa's mouth. Elsa then sat up spit all over her right hand and fingers as lube and stuck all of her fingers in ritas pussy.

Elsa then started to move her hand in and out of ritas pussy slowly picking up the pace. Elsa also used her right thumb to rub ritas clit. Ritas pussy became so wet from elsa fingering her that she started to loudly splurt pee and her clear pussy liquid. Elsa then took her left hand to play with ritas pubic hair twirling it around her fingers and running her hand through it. Afterwards elsa took her left hand and started to play with ritas right nipple pinching and flicking it.

 **Chapter: 4**

Elsa then took her right hand out of ritas pussy with strings of ritas pussy discharge attached from her pussy to elsas hand. Elsa then stood up and walked over ritas face with her back facing ritas pussy and squated down and told her to lick her asshole. Elsa leaned back holding partially ritas pussy and the ground to support herself and used her left hand to finger her pussy. Elsa then began to pound her pussy while rita spreaded her asscheeks and licked her asshole.

Elsa then began to feel a climax coming and positioned herself over ritas face. Elsa then pushed herself up with her right arm mistakenly rubbing pussy discharge all over ritas pubic hair. Elsa then sat up over ritas face and grabbed ritas long ponytail with her right hand pulling her face to her pussy. And while elsa was still fingering her pussy she grunted and finally started to splurt pee discharge and her pussy juices all in ritas mouth.

After all of that elsa stood up and asked rita if she could help her and zeltrax then. Rita than partially sat up with her elbows on the floor and looked at her pussy and told elsa that she's not finished yet. Rita then told elsa to lick and eat all of the discharge off of her pubic hair. Elsa told rita ok and that she would do it. Rita spreaded her legs and elsa got on her knees and licked the discharge off all through ritas pubic hair. Elsa also chewed and swallowed it. Elsa then layed on her stomach and rolled over on her back. Rita repulsa then told elsa that she and zeltrax are now worthy of her help. One week later they all finally destroyed all the dino thunder rangers.


End file.
